Sabor A Infidelidad
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Sienten culpa por haber sido infieles más no por lo que hicieron ya que después de todo lo hecho, hecho está. Para Analu Cullen.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM.**

**Claim: Alice/Edward.**

**Summary:** _Sienten culpa por haber sido infieles más no por lo que hicieron ya que después de todo lo hecho, hecho está._

**Para: Analu Cullen. Espero que te guste (:**

**

* * *

**

_You wanna feel how it feels, you wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me._

_"Running Up That Hill" - Placebo._

**Sabor a Infidelidad**

Debería ser ilegal desde muchos puntos de vista, comenzando porque ambos tienen pareja (vamos, ambos aman a morir a sus respectivos compañeros) y porque para el mundo exterior (más propiamente dicho, humanos) ellos fingen la careta de hermanos, hermanos de más o menos la misma edad pero hermanos finalmente. Debería ser ilegal la forma en que intercambian miradas antes que el resto cada vez que algo está a punto de ocurir porque sus dones los unen, ella ve el futuro y él lee mentes. Fenómenos dentro de los fenómenos, o así se han definido.

Ella le ama por supuesto, han pasado décadas juntos y la convivencia ha creado un lazo que es imposible de romper. Sabe que él también le ama, por todo ese rollo familiar y eso, aunque en el fondo intuye que hay algo más, algo que hace que en su pecho crezca la impaciente necesidad de pasar sus labios por el cuello de su 'hermano' y moderle, besarle, lamerle. De sentir aquellas manos de experto pianista recorrer su cuerpo, de saber lo que se siente tener aquellos ojos de ardiente ámbar líquido clavados en ella, ver como el ámbar se vuelve negro de pura pasión, como si simplemente tuviera demasiada sed.

Le observa pero no deja que ninguno de esos pensamientos le sea conocido, no tendría sentido, si acaso le alejaría y ya ha tenido que lidiar con la separación, si uno de ellos se aleja el resto de la familia la pasa mal y aquello no es justo para nadie.

Pasa el tiempo, a intervalos más cortos que para un humano porque claro, para ellos no hay distición entre día y noche salvo por el cambio de color en el exterior. Todo se establece en una rutina a la que todos están acostumbrados, hasta esa noche en que tienen que ir juntos de caza, porque el resto de la familia ha ido a Denalí, ellos irán también claro, pero se han retrasado por todo el rollo de la escuela. Es de noche y Bella duerme, mientras ellos corren en el bosque en busca de una presa que sea más apetitosa que un hervíboro.

- Te reto a una carrera - anuncia Alice, con voz cantarina y Edward rueda los ojos.

- Ya sabes quien ganará - replica cansinamente.

- Eso es lo divertido - continua ella y logra convencerle.

Ellos corren porque es divertido y es liberador, les relaja, casi puede escuchar a Edward reírse como antes no lo hacía. Ella se detiene y como parte de una broma se deja caer al río, enmascarando sus pensamientos para tirar a Edward con ella y por algún motivo él se deja. Caen y comienzan a arrojarse agua como si fueran humanos, como si simplemente fueran niños. Juegan y ella le abraza simplemente por el placer de hacerlo.

Juegan y ella retoma la carrera hacia el bosque, sintiendo a Edward perseguirla muy de cerca. Juegan y de pronto ella tiene una visión. Edward abre la boca y luego la cierra intentando decidirse sobre si hablar o no. Alice simplemente le clava una mirada inquisitiva, ambos saben que si se detienen podrían no cumplir con lo que ya han visto.

Y entonces se besan, no saben a ciencia cierta quien besó a quien primero sólo saben que tienen el sabor del otro impregnado en los labios como si fuera una droga, mejor que una droga de hecho. Una serie de gemidos escapa de ambos mientras las manos comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Alice siente los dientes de Edward mordisquéandola en el cuello, en la garganta, en la base de la mandíbula. El calor se concentra en ella y se dedican a destrozarse la ropa para tener mayor libertad.

- Vamos Edward - le reclama porque al parecer a Edward ya se le ha olvidado que ella también es vampiro.

- Si se me hubiera olvidado - replica mientras mordisquea su lóbulo - no te estaría mordiendo.

- Touché - y una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en sus labios.

Ve los ojos de su 'hermano' por una fracción de segundo y los descubre negros como el azabache y se siente complacida, echa el cuello hacia atrás mientras Edward le recorre los senos con la lengua y rodea con sus piernas su cintura donde se da una fricción que les tiene gritando cosas en otros idiomas que no suenan precisamente santas. Mientras le rodea siente que le aprieta el trasero para acomodarla mejor y luego siente el tronco de un árbol contra su torso, mientras sus dedos se dedican a cubrir de arañazos la espalda de Edward.

El tronco (que es un roble grande y robusto) se parte en sincronía con las embestidas y acaba cayendo al suelo (creando un ruido tan fuerte que sería capaz de espantar a todos los animales del bosque a varias millas a la redonda) pero ellos están muy lejos de acabar lo que han iniciado. Caen al suelo del bosque llenándose de hojas que se revuelven en el cabello, sabiendo que de ser humanos, ambos estarían sudando. Se giran y Edward queda en el suelo, sintiendo como Alice le recorre con los ojos y luego con las manos, deteniéndose en ciertos puntos claves que le hacen gemir como poseso. Le toma de la cintura y vuelven a cambiar posiciones porque, carajo, no tendrán suficiente de estar follando en el puto bosque.

- Edward - la voz sale estrangulada porque su hermano es, sorprendentemente, bueno en lo que hace (vamos, que es todo un secreto a voces que tenía de experimentado lo que Victoria de santa)

Se detiene y regresa a los labios, los recorre con la lengua, con los dientes, los traza con los dedos (lo cual es medio antihigiénico porque esos mismos dedos acaban de estar en otros lugares de su anatomía). Se besan despacito, saboreando el momento, se besan con furia e intercambian saliva y palabras que nadie sino ellos entienden. Se muerden los labios y el ardor del veneno actua como un afrodisiaco. La recorre de nuevo con los ojos, las manos, los labios y vuelven a follar gritando como locos al alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo.

El sol amenaza con salir pronto y ellos bajan la cadencia, se besan suave y concentradamente, como si fuera una puta película cursi donde casi faltó que le recorriera el cuerpo con una rosa, la mira a los ojos (aún de aquel tono negro intenso) y le hace el amor. Alice siente un nudo en la garganta y le escuecen los ojos y no lo comprende, hasta que la besa (justo antes de que ambos lleguen al más puro nirvana que han alcanzado) y entiende que es la culpa por lo que han hecho.

Le recorre la mejilla con una caricia rápida y proceden a vestirse (a recoger lo que quedo de ropa esparcida en el bosque). Emprenden la vuelta a casa en silencio, negándose a hablar sobre lo que han hecho.

Alice le observa una vez y él presiona sus labios incapaz de resistirlo, ella le besa aunque sigue sintiendo el sabor de la culpa entre ellos y sonríe porque se siente culpable y al verlo sonreír sabe que él siente lo mismo.

(Culpa porque se arrepienten de haber sido infieles, más no del hecho en sí. No tienen motivo ya que después de todo, lo hecho, hecho está).


End file.
